3XG-01DT Gundam Deathscythe Thana
= = The 3XG-01DT Gundam Deathscythe "Thana" (aka ' ''Death’s Warrior ) is the Fearsome Warrior form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Grim Knight Attire of the 3XG-01D, giving the appearance of the personification of death and mortality in Greek Mythology: Thanantos, a harbinger of peaceful death, bringing the eternal sleep to the world. Designed as the fearsome, armored warrior, the attire is composed of a partially-armored knight parts surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins. The plate armor set is similar to Knight Gundam. The helmet is a burgonet with a sharp peak merged to the crest shaped as a backward scythe. A pauldron with a pair of independent, spiked spaulders and a small breastplate that covers the top half of the torso and connects both spaulders. Several tassets is worn around the waist and large, flat spikes. A hinged bevor covers the neck and uses the same, single pivot of the helmet, hiding the mask plate of the face. The knee and toe spikes are retained, and resdesigned as greaves and sabatons . A set of chain-like, long cables going across the left and right shoulders, both below and above the spaulders, forming a cross over the torso. The mantle consists of several different DEAD IWSP Mobile-Types connected by a chain-like flexible frame, floating at the back of the main body as wings. In this form, the Deathscythe "Thana" primarily wields a pair of long swords and a massive claymore. Other weapons are stored in the Coffin Carriers, and the carriers themselves can serve as Mobile Weapon Bits, having a flight craft system built in them. The combat style is more aggressive and direct than the passive, countering tactics. Unlike the Deathscythe Selene whose combat tactics is mostly mid-to-long range, the Thana is more up close and head-on. This form of a knight is more a war solider than a warrior of Chivalry, which is the true history of Knights. Armaments ;*"Clarent" :A massive claymore that towers the wielder. Made of pure "metal alloy", it's durable against beam attacks, wide enough to be used as a shield, and powerful to cleave almost anything. If the blade did not tear the target, the sheer momentum and power can crush the opponent like a bladed club. Stored on the back sheath ;*"Arondight & Secace" :Two identical long swords that is half the length of the claymore. Similar to Clarent, it's basically the claymore divided in half for quicker strikes and light to wield. Stored on the hip sheaths. ;*Deathly Extensive Armament Dispenser IWSP (DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”) Type :An IWSP pack that holds the rest of Deathscythe Thana's arsenal. It houses an array of weapons that can be hand held or launched directly from the “coffin”. Appearance-wise, it's a large metal coffin (though technically smaller, as it’s not large enough to hold a full-body model). Mobile Weapon Bits type of the backpack version, each has a flight craft system, similar to the propulsion Minovsky Craft System. Due to this, the Coffin Carriers can activate and use the weapons stored within them, and can generate a force field that protects the Mobile Suit. Each Coffin Carrier carries a different set of weapons, both handheld and built-in. Special Equipment & Features ;*Chains (Mobile Tool Cable-type) :A long cable-shaped Mobile Bit with the appearance of chains. By wrapping around or attaching to an object will lift it up. If the object is too heavy, it'll emit a small field of particles to lift, that's why wrapping the "chains" around the objects helps. This explains how the Thana Attire can float and boost due to the chains wrapping across the torso. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Thana" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;*Thýella ton lepídon (Storm of Blades) :A guided/non-guided barrage of weapons within the Coffin Carrier or equipped on the main body. The chains will fly from within their own coffin carriers, bringing out a weapon wrapped in such. Once all the weapons are out, they will fly towards the target(s). This move will go in multiple ways, such as slashing and slicing until incapacitated or hooking onto the target with the chains and drag them around the battleground. The move ends once the weapons have at least 3 turns of attack or target(s) is destroyed. Optional Equipment ;*Other weapons :Other weapons such as spears, lances, scythes, and shields are stored in the Coffin Carriers, but it's unknown what and how many are there. History Notes & Trivia *The name “Thana” in Greek means “death”, which is the feminine version of the name Thanatos. In Arabic, the name means "praise, commendation". *The design is the combination of the Persona Thanatos (overall design) from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_(series) Persona] series and Knight Gundam. *The "Clarent" claymare is named after Arthur Pendragon and Mordred's sword, also named Clarent, which was a sword of peace meant for knighting and ceremonies, until the later stole it and fatally wounded the other. *The "Arondight & Secace" long swords is named after two swords used by Lancelot, one being his personal sword while the other is used to battle the Saxons, respectively. *The claymore overall design is inspired from the Dragonslayer of Guts' from the Berserk series Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons